


The Hazards of Glass Floors

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Het, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem was... the problem was, Amy was wearing a short skirt, and the Doctor was standing right under her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hazards of Glass Floors

It was the new body. That was the primary problem, at any rate. This body was younger than any he'd had in a very long time, and young bodies came with needs. He was hungry all the time, curious and bursting with energy to go and see and do and explore. And, well, he was horny. Very, very horny. He hadn't been this easily worked up since he was in his nineties, he didn't think. Just about anything would leave him scrambling for an empty room; Amy, bending over and giving him a flash of her knickers, or leaning forward and giving him an accidental view down the front of her shirt, or her sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she worked out a particularly difficult problem.

Maybe it wasn't the new body. Maybe it was just Amy herself. The Doctor wasn't sure. But something about the girl made him feel flustered and horny, a combination that he associated with being an adolescent (at least by how Time Lords reckoned childhood), and that tended to make him blush, because from what he could recall, he was a _very_ awkward adolescent.

Unfortunately, Amy was a clever girl, and he doubted she didn't notice how clumsy and embarrassed he became when she moved a certain way, did certain things. She seemed to be enjoying it, because after he nearly walked into a tree (again) after seeing her bend down to pick up something, she had taken to smiling coyly at him and wearing shorter skirts, tighter tops.

She was wearing one of those selfsame skirts today, a short little denim thing with flowers embroidered on one hip. Her knickers had flowers too, little bluebells, or maybe they were violets. He knew this fascinating little factoid because she was standing on the glass floor by the TARDIS console, almost directly over his head. He was sitting in the swing, fiddling with something that didn't really need much in the way of fiddling, but if he didn't do anything with his hands he'd be tempted to press against the erection that had woken up as soon as Amy's trainers had hit the glass floor.

"Doctor, where are we going this time?" Amy was rocking back and forth on her heels absently, her knees wide open, giving him a perfect glimpse of her white and blue knickers. There was even a slight shadow, possibly from her pubic hair…. He had to wonder if it was the same red color. He was so absorbed in this thought that he didn't realize that Amy had been talking for almost five minutes.

"Doctor, are you listening to me? Doctor?" Amy looked down at him, and she smirked. Too late, he realized that his expression must have been a bit too slack jawed, because her eyebrows went up, the same way they went up when she was watching him change clothes in the hospital. "I see," she said, and she was smirking. "Or should I say you see, hm?"

"I can see plenty of things, although most of them are TARDIS related since I'm sitting under the TARDIS and whatnot, but I like TARDIS related things," the Doctor said, and he was starting to babble, which was always a sign that he was trying to avoid something, or that he was nervous. He didn't want her to think he was either of those, because if she knew, she would probably kill him.

"I'm sure you can," Amy said, and widened her stance. "See anythin' you like?"

"Um…." The Doctor opened and shut his mouth in an attempt to stimulate his thoughts. Maybe if he got his mouth moving, he'd convince his brain to say something that would keep Amy from… he was entirely sure what it was he didn't want Amy to do, but the look on her face was predatory. She looked like a Slitheen about to pounce on its prey.

"I'll take that as a yes," Amy said, and she was moving. The Doctor's brain was still stuck on the blue flowers, though, so he was still staring vaguely into space as Amy's trainers padded down the steps.

Amy stopped directly in front of him, looking down. As tall and gangly as he was, his head was somewhere in the vicinity of her breasts. She was wearing a black top today, low cut and soft as anything, and he knew exactly how soft it was, because she had taken a step closer, and his nose was pressed into the spot right between her breasts. He could smell her - coconut shampoo and raspberry soap, and a nice strong hint of her pheromones. Oh. _Oh_. Well… that made things a bit more interesting.

Almost scared, the Doctor looked up at her, very aware of the fact that he was looking straight up at her breasts, and that this was a very submissive position. He could feel his erection trapped against his thigh, throbbing almost to the point of pain.

Amy looked down at him, smiling in a way that would strike terror in the hearts of lesser men. It was merely striking fear in his hearts, albeit the kind of fear that resulted in arousal and daydreams involving Amy wearing a lot of leather. Or dressed as a schoolmistress, or in a suit. Really, when it came to dressing Amy, the Doctor's imagination was overflowing.

But the Doctor was getting off track. "Amy… is something the matter?" He didn't like the quiver in his voice.

"Oh, nothing is wrong at all, Doctor." Amy put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him closer, so that his cheek was pressed right against her, his nose against the side of her breast. It was very soft and smelled faintly of detergent. Or maybe that was her shirt.

"Amy?" The Doctor looked up at her again, his eyebrows knotting together. "What are you doing?"

"What I should have done a while ago," Amy said, and leaned down, kissing him as hard as she could. Which was very hard, and very well, no doubt thanks to all the practice she'd had. She was a professional, after all. She was using her lips, her teeth, her tongue, and the Doctor had a feeling that if he wasn't sitting down he'd probably be going weak at the knees.

Amy pulled back, a string of drool going from her mouth to the Doctor's, and it probably shouldn't have been as hot as it was, but after a certain point, the Doctor found just about anything hot. Of course, the fact that Amy was bent nearly double, her red hair brushing against his shoulders and her top hanging off of her rather skinny torso, giving him a look down the front probably wasn't aiding his cognitive functions either.

"It really has been a long time, hasn't it?" Amy's tone was full of mock sympathy, as her fingers carded through his hair. She pressed her forehead against his, the way he was always doing with her, then pressed a kiss to his nose.

The Doctor was blushing, his whole face turning dark red, as he tried not to stare down the front of her shirt. "Amy, I don't think this is exactly appropriate, maybe you should…. _Ohh…._."

"Maybe I should…?" Amy's hand went between his legs, palming his erection. "Maybe I should what, Doctor? Get down on my knees and suck you off? Lift my skirt up for you and let you fuck me until I can't walk straight?" She smiled at him, a smile that was probably a Kiss-O-Gram smile, and he blushed a darker red.

"I wasn't thinking… that," he said, and if his argument was weak, it was because all of his energy was focused on not bucking his hips up into her hand.

"You weren't? So how, exactly, do you explain this, hm?" She squeezed his erection again. "I think you're a big liar," Amy said, and ran a fingernail along his erection through the fabric of his boxers and pants. She smirked at the way he hissed his breath in.

"I'm not a liar," the Doctor mumbled, and he was staring at Amy's breasts to avoid looking into her eyes. They were very nice breasts, too. Small enough to fit in his hands, with a little room left over. Since she was so pale, her nipples would probably be a pale pink. They'd match her lips, maybe, and probably be just as soft. He had thought of these things before, but this was the first time he'd ever really had a chance to see if his theories were correct.

"Oh really?" Amy reached down, taking his hands and pressing them against her arse. "So if I asked you if you were staring up my skirt just now, how would you answer that?" She arched her back slightly, pressing her rump into his hands.

The Doctor squeezed reflexively. "Well, um… I suppose I'd have to say… yes?" He swallowed. He wasn't sure what Amy was going to do to him now, but she was still wearing the Slitheen look.

Amy pressed a kiss to his forehead, their roles reversed, and straddled his leg. Her skirt rode up around her hips, giving him more of a view of her knickers, and she pressed her thigh against his erection, smiling as it pulsed against her.

"It really has been a long time. Poor Doctor, how long have you wanted this?" She shifted closer to him, until her breasts were pressed against his chest. "Come on, you can tell me." She had her lips pressed against his, not kissing, just speaking against him.

"I…." The Doctor's voice cracked, and he pressed his forehead against hers. A bit nervously, he squeezed her arse again, using both hands to pull her closer. She arched against him, pressing her thigh closer to him, and squirmed. He could feel her arousal, even through his pants and her knickers.

"Yes?" Amy's voice went a bit higher pitched as the Doctor jiggled his leg a bit, pressing his thigh right up against her clit. She moved her arms to his neck, wrapping them around it, and pressed their foreheads together. "And if you want me to stop, just say the word and I'm off to the shower for a nice long wank." She did something wriggly with her hips that made her inhale sharply, beginning to jiggle the leg that was pressed against his cock.

"No, um, that is…." The Doctor swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "We should do this… properly." He nuzzled the side of her neck, taking in her sweet scent. "In a bed. Without…." He hissed and pulled her closer, still blushing furiously. For all that her face was bright red, sweat sticking her hair to her face, her cunt leaving an increasingly noticeable wet spot on his pant leg, she still seemed to be in total control.

"Hm…?" Amy kept jiggling her leg, rubbing against him, sending tingles and chills throughout his whole body. "How is this not proper? I'm here, you're here, that's all we need, isn't it?" She did something jiggly with her leg, and he jerked against her. "Seems to me like you're enjoying yourself juuust fine." She tilted her head back, letting him kiss along her neck, and shivered delicately.

"I mean…." He groaned, arching his back, his cock pulsing against her leg as he came warm waves of pleasure washing under his skin and staining his trousers.

"Ooh, Doctor," Amy cooed, and reached over, pressing the wet spot against him. "I guess we'll have to work on that." She wriggled more, jerking her hips against his thigh, while the Doctor held on to her, trying to catch his breath. He could feel his hearts racing in his chest, thundering in his ears.

Amy arched against him and moaned, a long, drawn out moan. Her thighs clamped down on his leg and her whole body shook as she came, squeaking as her whole body went limp.

The Doctor pressed a nervous kiss to her forehead, pulling his hands out from the back of her skirt to her back, stroking it through her shirt. "Are… are you alright?"

"'course I'm alright," Amy said, her voice muffled, as she was speaking into his shoulder. "You never seen a girl have an orgasm before?" She was giggling.

"Well… good," the Doctor said, holding her close to him. "We should move, y'know."

"Why?" Amy sat up, moving her hands up to his head to play with his hair, trying to tuck it behind his ears.

"We can't stay sitting under the TARDIS console for the rest of eternity," the Doctor pointed out. "It'd get boring."

"Shush," Amy mumbled, and tugged gently on his hair. "Just be comfortable with me."

The Doctor sighed and kept his arms around her. "Well, if you insist," he said.

Amy snuggled closer to him, her head snug under his chin. "I do," she said, but there was laughter in her voice. She made a quiet purring noise as the Doctor's big hand stroked along her spine, and she wriggled the tiniest bit. "Good Doctor," she said, like she was talking to a puppy, and the Doctor felt his cheeks turn dark red. Trust Amy to give him warm fuzzy feelings and embarrass him at the same time.


End file.
